Después todo
by Annabeth-Cyone
Summary: Los años habían pasado. Todos tenían una nueva historia escrita y hoy, todos se reunirían para otra fiesta de té.


**Disclaimer: Si PH fuera mío, acabaría en no sé ¿cinco años? Y haría mis OTP cannon.**

**o.o.o.o**

Oz se despertó en un certero cambio de estación. Acababa el otoño y daba paso a la presencia de la primavera. Pestañó un poco para encontrarse con los cálidos rayos de luz corriendo por su habitación hasta su rostro adormilado.

Hoy era el día.

Lo sabía por el ruido de los niños jugando afuera de la mansión y por la gente gritando ordenes.

Una nueva fiesta de té empezaba y se le había olvidado por completo.

No era en todo su culpa. Los primeros años habían sido sin duda los más difíciles después de su batalla con Glen. En un comienzo, sintió como si desearía volverse a encerrar por siempre, pero sus amigos, su familia se mantuvieron con él. No lo soltaron y continuaron dándole su apoyo. El saber que ellos estarían ahí para él fue lo que necesito para mantener la fuerza que necesitaba.

Las fiestas de té que realizaban cada año lo alegraban de gran manera.

La tristeza no se iba con el pasar de los años, pero aprendió a manejarla y a terminar de aceptarla. Ellos habían hecho lo correcto. No dejar que el pasado de rescriba era el principal objetivo. Aunque la muerte de sus amigos tampoco era algo que él hubiera querido. En especial del de ella.

_Alice. _

Parpadeó, lentamente primero y luego más rápido cuando se dio cuenta que si seguía echado en su cama obscurecería su estado de ánimo. No deseaba eso. Estar con su familia le gustaba y hoy, cuando todos volvían después de tiempo lo ponía especialmente feliz.

Se levantó de su cama, se baño y cambio. Cogió la cámara de su tío Oscar, que, con los años había sufrido ciertas modificaciones para seguir funcionando; y finalmente se vio un momento al espejo con una sonrisa pequeña. Los años habían pasado en él. Tenía más edad de la que tenía su tío Oscar cuando murió. Pero a diferencia de cuando era niño, sus ojos ya no demostraban esa sombra de soledad. Ahora solo se veían en paz.

Miro su cama vacía y se permitió un momento para imaginarse a sí mismo con la mujer que se levantaría mucho después que él y tardaría mucho en vestirse. Se la imaginó bostezando igual que lo hacía cuando era niña, lo cogería en gesto juguetón y le diría que durmieran más a pesar de los reproches que le daría Sharon. Él insistiría y luego ella lo golpearía antes de reírse de su rostro. Oz se contentaría con eso y la besaría con el sonrojo de ella a pesar que lo habían hecho cientos de veces.

- ¿Tío Oz? – una voz suave toco la puerta y él sonrió al abrir la puerta.

- Buenos días Shelly – dijo mirando con una sonrisa a su sobrina.

Ella era la viva imagen de su madre. Cuando nació, Gil y Oz constantemente bromeaban si sería manipuladora como la Abuela o con el temperamento de su madre.

Resultó que tenía algo de ambas. Junto a la sencillez de su padre. Era extraño de ver cuando ella estaba fuera de sus cabales, era imposible para sus primos evitar hacer algo para que se molestara y luego salir huyendo.

- ¿Y tus hermanos? – preguntó divertido de que ella mantuviera una conversación de dama con él y al instante que veía alguien que no estuviera haciendo algo, explotara como una bestia.

- Haciendo travesuras – dijo suspirando – como siempre.

Había sido casi un shock cuando el ducado Rainsworth al fin tenía hijos en su línea de descendencia. Pero gemelos, eso había casi paralizado a todo el mundo.

- ¿Gemelos? – chilló Ada, que estaba junto a todos esperando noticias del parto. Gil casi se había caído de su silla.

- Sí – dijo levemente cansado Reim, aunque se veía bastante feliz – Sharon está dormida pero pueden ver a los niños.

Tanto Gil, Ada y Oz se dedicaron a hacer caras extrañas el resto de la noche a los gemelos que tenían el mismo color de cabello que su padre. Vincent mantenía su distancia, pero se veía divertido cada vez que los observaba a ellos. Incluso Leo que acababa de llegar parecía querer decirles que se veían ridículos, pero prefería guardar ese comentario para sí.

- Me pregunto si también usarán lentes – dijo Lily que veía al niño como si fuera algo caído del cielo. Había crecido bastante, sin duda ya no era una niña como antes. Sharon se había dedicado a cuidarla como última petición de Lottie, a pesar de las réplicas de Leo.

- Ella y yo somos Baskervilles.

- ¿Y? Ella y yo somos mujeres – ellos nunca habían intercambiado palabra. Pero después que Leo recuperara su cuerpo, aceptó todas sus responsabilidades como cabeza de los Baskerville. Y con eso intentar tener la ''custodia'' de Lily – Puedes venir a verla cuando quieras, pero ella se queda aquí. – había dicho con una voz que no daba permiso a reclamos que Leo no pudo hacer nada más hacer lo que ella decía.

- Esta bien para mí – dijo Lily que se había hecho camino hasta donde estaban ellos – esta fue la voluntad de Lottie y Doug para mí, por favor permítame quedarme aquí – ella hablaba en voz baja, enrollándose y desenrollando los brazos – p-pero yo seguiré sirviéndole a usted. S-si eso está bien – ella intentaba ser fuerte, todos los sabían. Desde que sus amigos no habían regresado con vida intentaba comportarse como una sirvienta digna de respeto. Aunque, muchas veces terminaba gritándole a Vincent o huyendo de Reim.

- No es necesario que seas mi sirvienta – le había dicho Leo, arrodillándose hasta su altura – somos familia y si quieres quedarte vendré a visitarte todas las semanas, reconstruiremos el nombre de nuestra casa juntos. Como lo hubieran querido Doug, Fang y Lottie – ella se había lanzado a llorar abrazándolo.

- Espero que no hagan nada malo – decía Shelly despertando a Oz de sus recuerdos.

- Vamos, dudo que hagan algo malo hoy – ella lo miró suspicaz.

- Porque siempre los cubres – infló sus cachetes claramente molesta – Solo no quiero que… ¡Kevin! ¡Xerxes! – gritó viendo a los gemelos. Tenían casi la edad que él tuvo cuando hizo su ceremonia de ascensión pero se comportaban como si tuvieran siete. Oz los amaba - ¿qué rayos crees que hacen? – dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

- Nada – dijo Xerxes - ¿tú qué haces?

- Hermana deberías de ser menos amargada – dijo casualmente Kevin – por ser así nunca te… ¡ah! ¡Eso duele! – chillaba cuando su hermana lo cogió de la oreja.

- ¡Eso es abuso infantil! – le gritó Xerxes.

- Privilegio de ser la mayor – dijo malvadamente mientras cogía a Xerxes con la otra mano – Los llevaré a que ayuden en las mesas. Te veo después tío – dijo caminando a paso rápido.

- ¡Tío ayúdanos! – imploraban los gemelos.

- Lo siento chicos, su hermana da miedo, pero mírenlo de esta forma, pudo haberlos encontrado su madre – ambos se estremecieron y asintieron aceptando que era mejor que su hermana los regañara que su madre. Reim seguía sin ser bueno haciendo regaños.

Oz suspiró divertido. Verlos pelear lo entretenía, les recordaba a Sheryl con Rufus. Aun recordaba la pelea de apellidos que habían tenido después que este nombrara a Reim su sucesor.

- Sharon debe tener el apellido Barma o este desaparecerá.

- Pero Ru-kun – le dijo en tono que no aceptaba un no – en nuestro ducado la familia Rainswoth siempre ha tenido a las mujeres con el mismo apellido. No estarás insinuando a que eliminemos la tradición ¿verdad?

Rufus tragó mirando a Oz que había tenido que traer unos documentos y se había metido en medio de la discusión. _Siempre me pasa lo peor. _Él había logrado escapar dejando solo a Rufus que se negaba a dejarlo ir para usarlo de escudo, días después se enteró que Reim había aceptado el apellido Barma pero se lo pasaría a un sucesor, así como Rufus con él. Era romántico o al menos eso creía, no estaba seguro, porque Sharon había aceptado dejar su apellido cuando Reim tomó su decisión, haciendo que ambos se metieran en una riña.

Bueno eran una pareja complicada. A algunas les había tomado por sorpresa su matrimonio, pero para los que lo conocían bien no tanto. Sufrieron por Break, ellos dos más que nada. Su relación casi parecía el último regalo que él les dejaba.

- El payaso lo hubiera querido así – diría Alice se los viera ahora – No entiendo porque algunos dicen cosas falsas.

- Algunas personas son así – respondería con sencillez y antes que ella dijera lo que opinaba de las personas que hablaban a espaldas de otras la llevaría a la cocina a que atacara la comida que quedaba.

Su mente seguiría trabajando en crear ilusiones si la voz de alguien tocando el piano no lo hubiera estremecido. Caminó hasta la habitación con el piano y se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta a escuchar tocar a la viva imagen de Gil.

Tocaba de una forma hermosa, pero cuando intentaba cantar… eso era distinto.

- Espera, espera – le dijo Katherina, su amiga de la infancia – porque mejor no tratas de no estar tenso… o ya sabes solo tocar. Es una sugerencia.

- Cállate – dijo con el ceño arrugado, volviendo a tocar y esta vez sin cantar. Esto se ganó un beso en la mejilla de su amiga, haciendo que este se sonrojara completamente – no hagas eso ¡tonta!

Ella solo se rió parándose de su lado y yendo a saludar a Oz.

- Señor Vessalius – dijo alegremente – ¿no cree que sería mejor si el solo toca?

- Por supuesto, dejaríamos de espantar a algunos trabajadores – respondió con todo el ánimo de molestar a Roland*.

- Cállense ambos – refunfuñó tocando otra vez. Pero otra canción y estaba seguro que se la tocaba para él, porque Oz se la había enseñado.

Cerró un momento los ojos, escuchando la melodía de Lacie inundar el lugar y trayendo consigo cientos de recuerdos.

_'' ¿Todos, iremos a tener una fiesta de té, verdad?``_

Abrió los ojos.

- Pensaba tocar esta hoy… ¿te… parece bien? – cuando Oz no contestó el empezó a hablar un poco rápido, moviendo sus dedos a través de las teclas, como lo hacía Gil cuando estaba nervioso – aun no la sé tocar a la perfección. Si no te gusta podría tocar…

- Esa me gusta – le dijo con sinceridad – me encantaría que la toques… bueno debo ir a terminar de ver los arreglos, por favor no dejes que cante – le dijo mirando a Katherina.

Caminó fuera del lugar entendiendo por qué todos se esforzaban en que ese día sea perfecto. Habían acordado tener la fiesta de té cada mes, figando una fecha. Una fecha que justo ese día concordaba con el día de la batalla hace tantos años.

_Hoy es el aniversario de sus muertes._

De muchos de los miembros de Pandora. De Lottie y Fang que se convirtieron en sus aliados, la pequeña Echo, Break y ella. La que le había dado una razón para levantarse y la que dio su vida por ellos. Alice.

_''Tendremos uno de esos finales felices que tanto le gusta leer a Sharon.''_

- ¿Oz? – se sobresaltó al ver que estaba parado en medio de la sala, no recordaba llegar ahí. – Dabria**… Bueno días – dijo alegremente.

Ciertamente había sido todo una sorpresa.

Gil y ella habían tenido una cita que Break y Oz trataron de estropear creyendo que él no sabía cómo terminarla. Al final, ella y él si parecían haber congeniado, pero al parecer su familia solo quería a Gil para algún tipo de sacrificio loco.

No había sido algo que ella en realidad quisiera; sin embargo, se dejo influenciar por su familia. Oz creía que no volverían a saber nada de ellos, pero un par de meses después de volver de Sablier se sorprendieron de encontrarla esperándolo. Ella había sido la única que salió de la cárcel y se había disculpado tantas veces con Gil que incluso a Oz le daba pena.

Gil le dio su perdón, pero seguía sin fiarse de ella. Al parecer a Dabria lo único que le interesaba era su perdón, porque cuando Oz dijo el apellido de Dabria en el desayuno Ada les soltó que los familiares que la acogían le habían buscado prometido y ella se veía de lo más feliz con eso.

Había sido divertido ver como Gil escupía su café y daba vueltas alrededor como un perro enjaulado, pero empezaba a preocuparlo.

- ¿Hermano, no es mejor que dejes esto en paz? – Vincent y Gil manejaban un tipo de comunicación entre hermanos ahora y su primera regla era decir todo lo que pensaban del otro. Sin herir, claro - ¿ella no dejo que casi te maten por un ritual?

- Bueno sí, pero… pero me preocupa que ella… no sé quizás…

- ¿Haga lo mismo? – terminó Ada.

- No. ¡Sí! Es eso, quizás su familia la vuelve a usar.

- Quizás al verla solo te volvió a gustar – dijo Vincent con simpleza.

- ¡No me gustaba! – replicó sonrojándose.

- Creí que te querías casar con ella – dijo Oz esquivando el cigarro que Gil le lanzaba.

- ¡¿Qué?! Pero, si ella era tan, tan… - Vincent movió los brazos sin saber que decir en la presencia de Ada – normal.

Oz soltó una risita.

- Creo que todos merecemos el perdón. Y ella se va más bonita de lo que ya era. ¿No Gil?

- S-si. Pero eso no lo cambia, además tiene un prometido.

- Bueno – intervino Ada después de ver atentamente a Gil – creo haber escuchado que ella aun tiene que decir el sí – sutilmente miró a la ventana como si no le diera importancia – aunque él va a verla casi a diario al parque donde ella lee, supongo que es inevitable ¿no?

Oz casi se ríe por lo que hacía su hermana, pero decidió no decir nada. Gil duró tres horas. Luego salió a ''comprar más cigarrillos'' y regresó en la noche un poco más aliviado. Si Gil fuera un buen mentiroso probablemente todos creerían que el moriría joven por la gran cantidad de cigarros que consumía, pero ellos lo conocían bien, así que no había gran preocupación a parte de Vincent.

- Todo irá bien – le dijo su hermana, ahora prometida. A convertirse en la futura señora Nightray - Es una buena chica.

Vincent solo suspiró. Oz sabía que la mando a espiar, pero para ser justos incluso él tenía sus dudas. Ellos dos hicieron un pacto silencioso. Cada uno se encargaría de ver si Dabria era en serio la chica que decía ser. Oz, cuando Vincent iba de viaje con Leo como fiel sirviente de la casa Baskerville y Vincent, cuando Oz debía ir a Sablier a ver como mejoraba el lugar que una vez estuvo lleno de gente sufriendo por culpa de las cadenas.

Esa había sido la tarea que más intentaba cumplir. Volver a hacer el lugar que una vez fue. Y lo había logrado, con el paso de los años había vuelto a ser la ciudad llena de vida que una vez fue. Con el abismo siendo como lo fue hace mucho, todos podían vivir vidas tranquilas. Aunque, se lamentaba que fuera en uno de sus viajes que se perdiera cuando Gil al fin aceptó que sí quería pasar más tiempo con Dabria a solo sentarse lado a lado en una silla a conversar.

Había sido divertido, cuando volvió Sharon estaba buscándole el mejor traje que tenía y le decía las cosas que una señorita le gustaba, volviendo a ser la chica que conoció cuando tenía quince años.

- Espero que no hayas tenido que escuchar a Roland cantar – le dijo Dabria mientras lo llevaba al patio que ya estaba lleno de sus amigos y familia.

- No, está bien. Siempre es divertido burlarme de él – incluso cuando se habían casado después de Vincent y Ada les sorprendió ver que tuvieron hijos antes que todos ellos. Eso hizo que muchos lanzaran rumores en contra de Dabria, pero Oz había llegado a conocerla y sabía que era una mujer arrepentida y honesta.

- Hermano creí que nunca llegabas – Ada se veía bastante joven para ser mayor que él, incluso con otro hijo en camino, su cara rebosaba felicidad. La saludo con un beso en la mejilla e inspecciono buscando a su sobrino.

- ¿Y Elliot?

- Correteando con su hermana – dijo riéndose.

A Vincent le costó querer tener un hijo, pero cuando Ada dio el anunció, él lo aceptó con la sonrisa más sincera que Oz había visto. En realidad, no tenía mucho en que preocuparse con él. Ada se lo dijo, le enseñaría el por qué estaría orgulloso de estar vivo y sus hijos le dieron la oportunidad de terminar de perdonarse a sí mismo.

- ¿Se ven bien no crees? – le preguntó a Leo cuando estaban en la casa de lago de los Rainsworth. Ambos se apoyaron en la baranda de madera viendo como Vincent le enseñaba a su hijo de cinco años a tirar piedras al mar.

- Me nombraron el padrino – dijo medio divertido, con una mirada tranquila – no estaba seguro de cómo responder, pero igual que Vincent necesitaba seguir adelante.

- Estoy feliz que lo hagas – observó como el pequeño Elliot saltaba al ver que la piedra que lanzó superaba a la de su padre y este soltaba una risa alborotando el cabello de su hijo.

- ¿Es raro verlo con el cabello corto, no? Me sorprendió cuando me pidió cortárselo. Incluso los aretes… supongo que le queda el cambio de apariencia.

- Algunos cambios son buenos – vio de reojo a Leo – escuche que adoptarás a una niña.

- Sí, aunque no estaba seguro al principio – dudo antes de hablar – mi temperamento aun no es el mejor, me alegra que Sharon no me dejara criar a Lily solo.

- Has sido un buen ejemplo para ella – y era verdad, cada día ella seguía los modales de Sharon y aprendía de Leo sobre los secretos de los Baskerville.

- ¿Y tú?... ¿Cómo lo estás haciendo? – eso podría referirse a muchas cosas, pero sabía lo que le preguntaba ''¿Cómo lo estas soportando?''

_Alice, cuando esto acabe… me gustaría pedirte algo._

_¿Qué es? _

_Dudó, un poco avergonzado._

_Bueno…_

- A veces es… muy difícil. Muchas veces me agobie pensando que debí llegar antes y salvarla… pero… – miró a Vincent y a su hijo, recordando la sonrisa de su hermana. Recordó a Rufus que al fin había conseguido el sí de Shelly y había hecho una boda de tres días seguidos. Pensó en Sharon leyendo un libro junto con Reim y en sus gemelos sentados en el regazo escuchando el cuento que les leía. En Leo junto a Lily, quiénes se decidieron a seguir sus caminos y volver a construir la casa a la que pertenecían. Y en su querido amigo Gil, que con mucho nerviosismo se le había propuesto a Dabria y había sonreído y reído tanto al ver a su primera hija nacer y casi llora al ver al segundo. Pensó en las tardes que sus sobrinos iban con él a que les enseñara un cuento o cuando su ahijada iba a que le tocara el piano. Todos esos momentos, cada uno de ellos los atesoró en lo más profundo de su ser y cuando respondió a Leo supo que eso era lo que en realidad sentía – sé que esto es lo que ella y yo hubiéramos querido.

Leo había sonreído y chocado sus puños con él al igual que Oz lo hizo hace mucho con Elliot.

- Me alegro del presente que tenemos – le dijo Oz con total sinceridad.

_''Una vez que esto terminé… ¡con el permiso de Sharon, claro!''_

_''Te comportas como cabeza de algas cuando está nervioso. Te lo dije ¿no? Yo iré a donde tú vayas.''_

_Ella le cogió de la mano igual que hace unos momentos y le dio esa sonrisa que decía que todo iría bien. Él cogió el aire suficiente y habló antes de que alguien fuera a buscarlos._

_''Alice… cuando todo acabe quiero que tu y yo…''_

- Elliot es tan activo como cuando tenía diez ¿no crees? – le preguntó Ada llamando su atención.

- …Sí, me pegunto si aun puede escalar árboles. – Ada soltó una risa y levantó el brazo a su esposo, que traía consigo un montón de pastelitos.

- Él es quién no la deja escalar.

Iba a decir algo cuando alguien pasó corriendo a Vincent y saltó con los brazos abiertos hacía él.

- ¡Tío Oz!

- Alice ya te dije que dejes de tirarte encima de la gente – decía su padre que llegaba jadeando un poco. Los años lo habían alcanzado después de todo. Su hermano le palmeó la espalda levemente como entendiendo su dolor.

- Papá, no siempre me tiro en cima de la gente – decía con un ligero puchero después de haber soltado a Oz, quién comenzó a reírse al ver que a Gil le faltaba el aire.

- Dabria se fue a buscar los demás aperitivos – le informó cuando se sentaron – hay mucha gente hoy.

- Mucha es poco. Hay demasiada – dijo Vincent sirviéndole té a su esposa – No creí ver tanta gente después de la boda del Conde Barma.

- Bueno, mucha gente aquí son amigos nuestros – les dijo Alice comiendo su emparedado – y algunos son los admiradores de Lily.

Todos soltaron una risa. Ella era toda una señorita ahora. Se había dejado crecer el cabello, tan largo como el de Lottie y siempre que podía usaba su capa. Usando con orgullo el símbolo de los Baskerville. Se había vuelto muy hermosa, además Leo había decidido dejarle el legado a ella en lugar de su hija. Muchos querían su mano ahora.

- Con Sharon espantándolos a todos me pregunto cómo siguen aquí – Gil encontró su respuesta al voltear y encontrarla junto a Reim mostrándoles a los invitados el lugar donde debían sentarse – deberíamos ayudarles.

- Sí – concordó su hermano.

Cuando paso un momento y nadie se movió. Alice soltó una carcajada y se levantó.

- Ustedes en serio son un caso – levantó haciendo una señal a su hermano quién caminaba del brazo junto a Katherina.

- Hola viejo – saludó Ronald, que a pesar de ser un caballero siempre parecía querer burlarse de su padre. Oz le había enseñado bien. - ¿Trajiste de nuevo a ese chico? – dijo mirando a su hermana.

- ¿Qué chico? – preguntó Gil poniendo sus defensas arriba.

- Un amigo – dijo sin darle importancia. Sin embargo Oz reconoció ese brillo en los ojos.

_''…quiero que salgamos. Formalmente.''_

_''¿No salimos siempre?'' _

_Sonrió, recordando que se trataba de Alice._

_''Me refiero en… una manera romántica. Cómo lo harían un esposo y una esposa. Pero sin hacer todo lo que hace una pareja de esposos.''_

- Eres muy joven para tener amigos muy cercanos. Debes madurar más.

Su ahijada miró a su padre con los ojos en blanco.

- Tu le pediste permiso al tío Oz para casarte – dijo con una sonrisa. Oz volteo a ver a otro lado fingiendo silbar cuando Gil lo miró. Todos rieron.

Alice se despidió dándole un beso a su padre y cogió del brazo a su hermano celoso y a Katherina, llevándolos ante los invitados. Aun recordaba como Gil lo había llamado y le había pedido ser el padrino de su hija. Que tendría el mismo nombre de la persona que se había vuelto importante para él.

- ¿Alice?

- Sí. ¿Quieres sostenerla?

Tenía los mismos ojos que Gil. Pero el cabello era igual de lacio que su madre. En alguna u otra forma se parecía a la Alice que él perdió. Comía demasiado y decía muchas de las cosas que pensaba en voz alta. La quería como una hija y se alegraba que ella al fin hubiera encontrado a alguien.

_''¿Eso significa que vamos a casarnos?''_

_Se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba._

_''Bueno, si lo nuestro funciona cuando seamos mucho mayores, quizás…''_

_''Tu ya me perteneces. No hay necesidad de formalidades… Pero si con eso todos sabrán que eres mío está bien para mí''_

_Ella se había sonrojado un poco, pero seguía con la misma actitud confiada de siempre. Oz iba a abrazarla cuando escuchó los pasos de Gil, buscándolos. Guió a Alice hasta la salida y antes de soltarla besó su mano. Un gesto bastante pequeño pero la hizo sonrojarse casi tanto como el color de su capa. Salieron en busca de Gil y ocultaron lo que habían acordado._

_Ellos solo se miraron. Una promesa silenciosa que guardarían hasta que todo terminara._

_Hasta que regresaran. Sanos y salvos._

La fiesta de té duro hasta muy tarde.

La pequeña Rachel correteó para que su padre, Vincent, la cogiera y alzara soltándola en el aire. Roland tocó todo lo que se le pidió dejando de último a Lacie, sentando junto a Katherina que cantaba con una voz melodiosa. Xerxes bailó con su madre y Shelly con su padre. Rufus que había quedado viudo solo hace unos años sonreía contándole una historia a su nieto Kevin. Su hermana hablaba con su hijo mientras se acariciaba su estómago con una sonrisa maternal. Leo ahuyentaba a los pretendientes de Lily quien danzaba junto a la hija de este. Dabria y Alice platicaban con el amigo de ella y Gil y Oz charlaban de cosas pasadas, de los momentos de niños, de adultos. Hacían planes para el futuro y bromeaban de las cosas que pasaban.

No fue hasta después, que Oz sacó la cámara del tío Oscar y tomaron la foto de la familia, que Alice pudo separarse del grupo e ir hasta una de las colinas que estaba a unos cuantos metros de la mansión.

Dejo un montón de flores en las tumbas y se detuvo en la tenía su nombre.

- Hola, ha pasado tiempo – se arrodilló, cogiendo las flores marchitas, cambiándolas por las que había traído – hoy tenemos otra fiesta de té. Hay mucha gente hoy. Deberías haber visto la cara de mi papá cuando le dije que traía un chico. Sé que el tío Oz intentó ocultarlo pero también se veía nervioso.

Toco las flores que estaban en la tumba y con una sonrisa empezó a contarle toda la fiesta de té. Al igual que siempre hacía desde que su tío la había traído cuando era niña y con una sonrisa triste y melancólica le dijo la persona ahí que seguía siendo especial para él. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero cuando vio que podrían empezar a preocuparse por ella, se levantó y se despidió de ella con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Hasta pronto Alice! Vendré a contarte más cosas la próxima vez y molestaré a mi papá con su cabello ¡Por favor sigue cuidando del tío Oz!

Volvió a la fiesta que ya se estaba vaciando y lo encontró sentado, esperándola, con su cabello rubio dispersándose con el aire.

- ¿Esperaste mucho? – preguntó levemente divertida.

- Para nada – le dijo Oscar – tu familia es bastante peculiar – dijo divertido y pidiéndole bailar con ella. - ¿es verdad que la abuela de tu tía hizo esperar a su esposo más de cuarenta años para darle el sí? Por favor, dime que eso es solo por ese lado de la familia o estaré en problemas.

Alice se rió mientras daban vueltas y las luces de los candelabros se prendían.

- Quizás mi familia sea un poco peculiar.

- Ese es tu tío del que tanto me has hablado ¿verdad? Hablé con él, es bastante divertido – dijo recordando algo que le contó sobre el padre de Alice – pero me preguntó por qué nunca se casó o adoptó a alguien. Tengo entendido que uno de tus tíos no se casó, pero adoptó una niña.

- Uhm… - buscó con la mirada a su tío y lo encontró sentado en una de las pequeñas colinas, al parecer a punto de quedarse dormido – yo soy como su hija. Y… no se casó porque él solo está esperando volver a encontrarse con la persona que ama.

_Alice había detenido al núcleo del abismo. Ambas, el núcleo y su hermana se habían fusionado en Alice. Ella sabía que solo tenía que liberar la energía que estaba dentro de ella para impedir la destrucción de su mundo. Pero si lo hacía su cuerpo no resistiría._

_''Estoy bien Oz''_

_Solo estaban ellos, juntos en el abismo. Oz había llegado a penas junto a ella y se había lanzado a cogerla cuando el abismo empezó a absorberla, pero ambos sabían que Alice estaba protegiéndolos y no soportaría más. _

_''Yo… lo siento… no debí''_

_''Esta bien. Mi hermana al fin será libre y nosotros lograremos salvar este mundo''_

_Su cuerpo, al igual que el de Echo, poco a poco se hacía cenizas y Oz no pudo evitar abrazarla y llorar en su cuello. La estaba perdiendo, ella se iría. Su rayo de luz no estaría más con él y se quedaría solo._

_''Oz''_

_Junto sus frentes y le dio una de sus sonrisas. Esa que siempre le daba cuando él era un pequeño peluche de felpa y ella lo protegía con sus brazos._

_''Todo saldrá bien… Todos, iremos a tener una fiesta de té, ¿verdad? Tendremos uno de esos finales felices que tanto le gusta leer a Sharon.'' _

_Besó sus lágrimas y le sonrió sin preocupación. Ella nunca lo entendió. ¿Por qué las personas eran malas, corruptas? ¿Por qué les gustaba hacer daño? Lo único que le preocupaba era estar sola y desde que entendió que nunca lo estuvo, todo lo demás perdió importancia._

_¿Por qué las personas se preocupaban por cosas que tenían respuestas tan sencillas?_

_No lo entendía y tampoco le importaba. Para Alice estar con las personas que amaba era suficiente y si alguien los dañaba ella los protegería con sus dos manos. _

_''Quizás el de nosotros tomé un tiempo, pero nos volveremos a encontrar. Porque tú eres mío y yo soy tuya.'' _

_Oz la besó, fue tan despacio y sencillo a comparación del primero, pero con mucho más sentimiento que ese. Solo pasaron unos segundos cuando Alice se hizo polvo ante sus ojos. Sin borrar su sonrisa, él también le regalo una y lloró cuando ya no estaba. Regresando a la torre junto con Gil._

A Oz le dolía todo el cuerpo. Ya sabía lo que pasaba hace días, pero prefería no decirle nada a nadie. Estaba feliz en realidad, pudo tener su última fiesta de té con toda su familia y había gozado de años maravillosos con ellos. Se recostó en una de las pequeñas colinas y dejó al lado su cámara, observando como todos celebraban. Sonrió contento de verlos así, sintiendo el sueño llegar a él de forma placentera. Antes de cerrar los ojos vio a Alice, o el borrón que era Alice bailando con un muchacho rubio.

Oz se permitió su última fantasía. Una donde Alice se reiría de él mientras bailaba de forma graciosa para su hija. La pequeña Echo, para que luego ella corriera a coger a su madre de la mano y bailaran los tres. Oz se dejo ir a la inconsciencia, sabiendo que el ciclo de cien años empezaría de nuevo.

Porque mucho, mucho tiempo después una chica de ojos violetas se toparía con alguien de ojos verdes que le resultaría familiar.

- Busco una vieja mansión, pero estoy perdido – dijo el chico rubio.

- Yo voy a una, pero está subiendo toda esta colina – respondió la pelinegra.

- Bueno una chica tan linda como tú no debería andar sola – dijo regalándole una rosa – te juro que no soy asesino ni nada, pero debo ver esa mansión, al parecer pertenecía a mi familia o algo.

Ella dudo un momento, pero terminó por asentir cuando él regalo otra rosa.

- Soy Alice – dijo extendiendo su mano.

- Oz – dijo igual de animado – ¿disculpa te conozco de antes?

- No lo creo – respondió sonriendo de lado.

Lo creía, pero no lo dijo. Ambos caminaron hasta la mansión intercambiando datos sobre ellos, pequeños detalles que hacía que sintieran que ya se conocían.

Lo hacían, se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo. Una vida muy lejana que ya no recordaban.

El ciclo de cien años al fin había terminado.

**o.o.o.o**

***Si se lo preguntan, es de Rolan the Forgotten King, otro de los trabajos de Jun. Juro que este tipo es el hijo perdido de Gil xD **

****Dabria es del Caucus Race, yo sigo diciendo que Gil si la quiso e_e **

**Entonces ¿me quieren pegar por matar a todos? XDDD No me maten please T_T pero para mí este es el final que tendría la historia. Y bueno ya que termina mañana no podía dejar de publicar algo ::DD**

**Ojala no les haya mareado los flashback, pero intente que fuera lo más claro posible :c**

**Espero que no este OOC :c pero intente de hacer a los personajes más maduros, ya saben, están casados y todo. Hubo momento en que incluso a mi me dolía escribir esto :c estoy loca lo sé, pero imaginar sus vidas después de tanto tiempo es doloroso u.u Quise ponerles el nombre de sus hijos a las personas que fueron importante para ellos, no es que hubiera dado pereza buscar nombres nuevos ni nada xD **

**Bueno hoy acaba PH T_T así que alabada sea Jun-sensei por crear esta maravillosa historia. **

**Ah y claro muy importante, ¿me dejan un review? *inserta cara de perrito bebé* Si me dejas uno, Jun hará el cap de 200 páginas. *0* **

**Deja tu review y no te arriesgues ;DDD**


End file.
